Me présenter à tes parents ?
by GredW
Summary: Fic JamesLily, écrite pour Archea ecrirepouraider : "Rencontrer tes parents ?" James regarda Lily, bouche bée. Il voyait arriver le désastre ! Ses parents et sa soeur vont le détester... Merlin, Maman, aidez-moi ! One Shot


**Titre :** Me présenter à tes parents ?  
**Pairing :** James/Lily, mention de RemusSirius  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR  
**Note de l'auteur :** Fic pour Archea, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider. J'espère que cette fic te plaira !

* * *

James regardait sa petite amie, sous le choc. La nouvelle lui avait cloué le bec. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent.  
« Tes quoi ? » s'écria-t-il, en panique.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, amusée tout de même.  
« Mes parents veulent te rencontrer pendant les vacances de Pâques. »  
James déglutit. Il avait bien compris la première fois. Hébété, il imaginait déjà ce que cela allait donner : le père de Lily le regarderait de travers, prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre de ses mouvements, sa mère lui trouverait tous les défauts du monde et son affreuse sœur essayerait de l'empoisonner. Merlin, c'était un suicide programmé !  
« Relax James ! Tu vas voir cela va très bien se passer. Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer ! »  
Le jeune Potter hocha la tête, un peu plus animé mais pas du tout rassuré. Il sourit quand même à sa petite amie qui, satisfaite, l'embrassa au coin de la bouche.  
Il savait au fond de lui qu'il courait au devant d'un désastre.

« Te présenter à ses parents ? s'exclama Peter.  
- Quelle drôle d'idée ! renchérit Sirius.  
- Moi, je la comprends parfaitement, déclara Remus, tout en lançant un regard chargé de sous-entendus à Padfoot. Quand on est amoureux, c'est normal que l'on veuille présenter la personne qu'on aime à sa famille. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te choque, Prongs… Tu as bien passé tes vacances de Noël avec Lily chez tes parents.  
- Ouais mais mes parents sont normaux, eux ! »  
Remus contempla son ami, atterré par la remarque. Black ricana avec Peter.  
« - James Potter ! reprit le Préfet. T'as intérêt à ne pas sortir cette ânerie à ta petite amie ou elle te castrera à vie ! »  
Penaud, le brun à lunettes rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
« - Mais Remus ! Je ne saurai pas me comporter avec eux. Comment réagir avec des moldus ? Surtout du genre de Pétunia qui déteste les sorciers !  
- Tu sais très bien t'y prendre avec ceux qui sont à Poudlard, comme moi.  
- Vous êtes des nés-moldus mais vous êtes sorciers. Et si je faisais quelque chose, un sort quelconque qui offenserait les Evans ? Ou si je parlais de quelque chose tout à fait tabou pour les moldus ? »  
Remus sourit, rassuré et amusé. Son ami n'était pas obtus parce qu'il allait voir des non-sorciers mais tout simplement parce qu'il redoutait de faire une bêtise. Peur légitime du point de vue du loup-garou. Il vit James se lever et se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, complètement paniqué. Cela amuserait beaucoup Lily quand il lui en parlerait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Sirius dit :  
« Mon frère, je vais t'aider ! Tu as devant toi un expert. Je connais bien les moldus et je peux t'aider dans cette épreuve. Nous allons commencer par ta garde-robe. J'ai un blouson en cuir clouté qui te siéra à merveille !  
-Sirius ! gronda Lupin. Il est hors de question que tu aides James ! Je te rappelle que tu as refusé de suivre les cours d'Etude des Moldus ! Je t'aiderai James. »  
Prongs sourit, tout à fait rassuré. Moony était l'homme de la situation, il n'y en avait pas à douter.  
« Mais il te faudra être sérieux, Potter, sinon je te laisse à ton ignorance ! »  
James acquiesça rapidement. Il savait à quel point le châtain pouvait être rigoureux. Remus se retourna vers Sirius et dit, d'une voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu des deux autres :  
« Je t'interdis de porter ce blouson quand tu rencontreras mes parents ! »  
Le sourire mutin que lui renvoya Sirius ne le rassura pas. Il soupira. Encore une fois, il aurait du pain sur la planche avec ces deux-là mais il ferait tout cela pour Lily. Elle était déjà venue le voir quand elle avait reçu la lettre de ses parents. Il avait alors accepté de l'aider et il espérait pouvoir faire que James ne se rende pas ridicule. Il secoua la tête en observant ce dernier se chamailler avec Paddy. Oh oui, il allait avoir du boulot !

Nerveux, James parcourut en quelques pas l'allée qui menait à la maison des Evans. Sur le conseil de ses parents, il était venu en voiture. Son père, qui travaillait pour le ministère, avait réussi à avoir un véhicule conduit par un ami qui s'y connaissait dans ce mode de transport moldu. Sa mère l'avait convaincu de ne pas venir en balai pour ne pas effrayer les parents de Lily. Il fallait que James montre qu'il lui était possible de se débrouiller dans le monde d'où venait sa petite amie. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte de la maison, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main, pour Madame Evans et ses filles, et sa valise dans l'autre. Il avait dans sa poche un briquet magique pour le père de Lily. Henri Potter avait assuré à son fils qu'un moldu pouvait l'utiliser sans aucun risque. Richard Evans serait sûrement touché par le cadeau. En tout cas, James l'espérait.

Il fixait le bois de la porte, ne se décidant pas à appuyer sur la sonnette. Il était aussi nerveux que le matin même, au moment de partir de chez lui ou encore la veille au soir, quand il en discutait avec ses parents. Il déglutit. Dans sa tête, soudainement, la voix de Sirius résonna « Poltron ! Tu es un Gryffondor ou un sale petit Serpent ! » Il inspira fortement puis sonna. Il attendit un court moment avant que le battant s'ouvre.

Devant lui, Pétunia Evans l'observait, le nez froncé. Elle le détailla, d'un air revêche, comme s'il était une grosse tâche d'encre sur un chemisier neuf. Le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler semblait vouloir prendre la fuite, cependant il se ressaisit en entendant encore la voix de Padfoot le traiter de peureux. Il sourit, charmeur, essayant de s'imaginer devant une autre élève de Poudlard. Une élève particulièrement grincheuse et pas très belle… Merlin, il espérait que Pétunia ne soit pas une copie de Madame Evans… Sa tentative de charme manqua son but, la jeune fille devant lui eut une moue encore plus dégoûtée, comme si elle s'était rendue compte que la tâche était plus incrustée encore dans le tissu. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, pour lui dire de partir sûrement, quand il entendit une exclamation derrière elle :

« James, tu es enfin arrivé ! »

L'instant d'après, une tornade rousse se jetait à son cou. Le parfum de sa petite amie lui chatouilla les narines. Toute la tension qu'il ressentait s'évanouit en sentant le corps de Lily contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et huma son odeur retrouvée. Son anxiété se calma d'un coup. Si elle était près de lui, il pouvait surmonter toutes les épreuves. Lily se dégagea et lança un grand sourire à son petit ami. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit enfin là. Elle avait été une pile électrique depuis le début des vacances, réussissant à épuiser sa famille en vingt-quatre heures seulement. Cette dernière avait observé la jeune Gryffondor s'activer dans la maison, nettoyant, donnant des conseils à ses parents, s'inquiétant de l'accueil qui serait fait à celui qu'elle aimait. Ses parents avaient été très patients, gagnés eux-mêmes par l'excitation de leur fille. Pétunia avait été la seule à ne pas vouloir se mêler aux préparations.

Celle-ci observait d'ailleurs les retrouvailles des deux sorciers, d'un air plus que dégoûté. C'était donc lui le petit ami dont parlait tant sa sœur. Il était comme elle l'avait imaginé : il avait tout du petit voyou ! Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son fiancé, son Vernon. Lui, c'était un vrai homme. Elle émit un petit reniflement de dédain sonore et le nez encore plus froncé, elle se retourna et s'engagea dans les escaliers qui menaient vers les chambres. Elle n'en supporterait pas plus.

« Charmante, ta sœur ! déclara James, en lançant un coup d'œil vers la silhouette qui montait les marches. Heureusement que tu es née pour monter le niveau… »  
Lily frappa son petit ami, pour la forme. James sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille. Autant le faire tant qu'il le pourrait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'occasion de flirter avec Lily, sous le nez des Evans. Quand ils se séparèrent, la rousse lui lança un sourire éclatant, ce qui donna envie au brun de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
« Prêt ? »  
Encore une fois, la nervosité le gagna.  
« - Non mais comme dirait Padfoot, je suis un Gryffondor, il faut que je fasse honneur à notre maison ; on fonce dans le tas et ensuite, on voit ce qu'il se passe. »

Lily se détacha de son petit ami et le conduisit dans la maison. Ils passèrent par l'entrée et se dirigèrent vers le salon vide. James posa sa valise près de la porte et balaya la pièce du regard. Sur la cheminée étaient posés des dizaines de cadres photos. Aucune ne bougeait, au contraire des photos sorcières, mais de chacune d'elles se dégageait beaucoup de tendresse. Il sourit en voyant sa Lily, petite fille mutine de quelques années. Il reconnut ses cheveux roux, ses beaux yeux verts et ses tâches de rousseur. Il prit une photo où elle était dans les bras de celui qui devait être son père. Ses deux dents de devant avaient disparu. Il était étrangement ému.

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! » entendit-il.  
Très vite, James reposa le cadre, comme pris en faute. Derrière lui se trouvait Monsieur Evans. C'était un homme de grande taille, roux comme sa fille et avec une belle moustache. Il venait d'une petite pièce annexe du salon. Le sorcier sourit et serra la main tendue vers lui.  
« - Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à passer quelques jours chez vous », déclara-t-il, se rappelant des recommandations de sa maman.  
« - Je suis bien heureux que tu aies accepté, mon garçon ! Lily nous a dit que tu étais un peu nerveux à l'idée de notre rencontre mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Pour l'instant, nous serons très gentils, ma femme et moi t'interrogerons plus tard quand notre petite Lilounette ne sera pas là…  
- Papa ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, accompagnée d'une femme de taille moyenne.  
- Richard, voyons ! Arrête, tu vas l'effrayer, gronda celle qui devait être la mère de Lily. Bonjour James, dit-elle, en lui serrant la main.  
- Bonjour, madame Evans. » répondit James, rouge, tout en lui tendant le bouquet qu'il avait failli oublier. « J'espère qu'elles vous plairont. »  
« - Oh que c'est gentil ! Tu vois, Richard… Même à notre époque, les hommes continuent à offrir des fleurs. »  
Monsieur Evans leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - Oui, ma chérie, je vois. James, mon garçon, tu as réussi à te faire une alliée ! Je réserve encore mon jugement… Tu as déjà perdu un point : ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'on n'offrait pas de fleurs aux femmes déjà prises ?  
- Papa !  
- Richard ! » s'écrièrent la mère et la fille, en même temps.  
James, blanc maintenant, écarquilla les yeux. Merlin, cela commençait mal ! Le rire de l'homme le déstabilisa. Il eut très envie, d'un coup, de partir précipitamment. Il donnerait tout pour avoir son balai sous la main.  
« - Je te fais marcher, James ! N'écoute pas les divagations d'un père qui a décidé de s'amuser aux dépens de sa benjamine. Vernon, le fiancé de Pétunia, est tellement pet de sec que lorsque Lily jolie nous a dit que tu étais du genre « rigolo », j'ai bien compris qu'avec toi, on pourrait s'amuser ! Allez, viens, James ! Allons dans mon bureau, je suis un fan de miniatures. Je suis en pleine construction de l'avion de Saint-Exupéry, une vraie petite merveille. Et puis, tu verras mon train. Viens, laissons les femmes entre elles, elles ont encore le repas à préparer de toute manière. »  
James hocha la tête, machinalement. Les couleurs ne lui étaient pas encore revenues. Il jeta un regard désespéré à sa petite amie qui ne put rien faire et qui contempla le jeune sorcier kidnappé par son père. En passant près d'elle, Prongs murmura :  
« Un navion ? »  
Lily n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer. La porte du bureau se referma d'un coup sec. La rousse se tourna vers sa mère qui haussa les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Allez, viens ma fille. Préparons-nous un petit thé ! On ne peut rien faire pour lui, maintenant… »  
Lily soupira.

Dans la soirée, James et elle se retrouvèrent dans le square où la jeune fille jouait enfant. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur une balançoire, silencieux. James avait passé une heure dans le bureau de Monsieur Evans. Les hommes n'en étaient sortis que pour dîner.

Le repas avait été rempli de discussions et de rires. Les Evans avaient fait de leur mieux pour mettre James à l'aise. La seule à ne pas s'être jointe à l'ambiance avait été Pétunia qui était montée dans sa chambre dès le dîner terminé. Les amoureux avaient été autorisés à se promener dans le quartier pendant une petite heure.

« Ça va ? » demanda Lily, un brin nerveuse. James leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sourit.  
« - Très bien. Tes parents sont géniaux. »  
La sorcière se détendit, tout sourire.  
« - Ils t'aiment déjà beaucoup. Tu les as conquis. Maman avec tes fleurs et en te montrant si charmant et Papa en acceptant qu'il partage avec toi ses passions et en lui offrant ce briquet. Heureusement qu'ils ne t'ont pas connu à Poudlard… »  
James tira la langue.  
« - Je suis un garçon charmant, le gendre parfait, déclara le jeune homme, retrouvant l'arrogance qu'il avait perdu au moment d'entrer dans la maison des Evans. Ils ne peuvent que m'aimer. Je suis l'homme de ta vie. Ils savent qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse te rendre heureuse !  
- Tu ne me semblais pas si sûr de toi quand tu es arrivé, tout à l'heure.  
- Une diversion, ma chère, pour te détourner de ta propre nervosité.  
- Tu veux voir qui est le plus nerveux des deux ! » s'exclama Lily, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.  
Une courte bagarre s'engagea entre eux. James la gagna en plaquant sa petite amie contre lui. Il poussa sur ses pieds, les balançant légèrement.  
« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la rousse, qui resta bouche bée. Elle le savait bien sûr mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait vraiment sans détour. Elle le regarda. Elle vit que, pour une fois, il était très sérieux.  
« Je t'aime aussi… »  
James sourit et l'embrassa. Il devait en profiter. En rentrant, il devrait faire le gendre modèle. Il avait en effet promis aux Evans de jouer avec eux aux cartes. Et s'il en croyait Remus, les cartes moldues n'explosaient pas…

« Un navion ?  
- Avion ! corrigea Remus.  
- Mouais, c'est la même chose, reprit Sirius. Cela a dû être barbant.  
- Non, tu te trompes. C'était bien. Très bien même. Génial. Ses parents sont formidables. Son père m'a montré ses avions et son train électrique…  
- Eklectiquete ? demanda Peter.  
-… et sa mère m'a raconté des histoires d'enfance de Lily, continua Prongs faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Y'a que Pétunia qui a été une vraie tête de cochon mais vu le mec avec lequel elle sort, je comprends pourquoi elle a le nez retroussé comme si une chaussette sale se baladait en permanence sous son nez… » Il attendit que les rires de ses amis se tarissent avant de reprendre. « C'était très bien… Nos… nos parents vont se rencontrer pendant l'été. »  
Le silence tomba entre eux.  
« - C'est vraiment du sérieux alors ? dit Sirius.  
- Ouais, mec. »  
Un petit reniflement se fit entendre. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Pettigrew.  
« - Désolé les mecs, j'suis enrhumé », dit le plus petit, en se détournant.  
Padfoot leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - Je suis content pour vous !  
- Merci Moony ! Sans toi, je…  
- Ah les gonzesses, faut qu'on arrête avant de se mettre tous à chialer comme Wormtail », une faible protestation s'éleva du côté du garçon, « et si on allait vers les donjons, voir si on ne pourrait pas jeter un sort ou deux à notre ami, Servilus… »  
Sirius se leva, tout en parlant. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Lily apparut, un gros paquet dans les bras.  
« Hé les garçons, ça va ? »  
Le visage de James s'éclaira en la voyant.  
« - Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là ! »  
Lily embrassa son petit ami. Black leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, amusant Remus.  
« - Tiens, James, un cadeau de mon père. Il m'a fait promettre de ne te le donner que lorsqu'on serait ici. »  
Tous fixaient avec curiosité le paquet pendant que le jeune sorcier l'ouvrait.  
« - Un train électrique ! »  
Les deux qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un le contemplèrent avec envie. Ils passèrent leur soirée à monter le petit circuit et à s'amuser avec la locomotive et son wagon.  
Sur un des lits, Remus regardait son meilleur ami se chamailler avec sa petite amie. Sirius s'installa près de lui, en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit :  
« - Tu paries que l'année prochaine à la même date, ils sont mariés tous les deux.  
- Tu peux en être sûr. »  
A nouveau, ils se turent.  
« - Dis, mon Moony, tu crois que ça se passera aussi bien ? »  
Le loup-garou interrogea son petit ami du regard.  
« La rencontre avec tes parents », précisa Black.  
Remus se contenta de sourire avant d'embrasser son vis-à-vis.  
« Je te parie que l'année prochaine à la même date, ils vivront ensemble », murmura Lily au jeune Potter. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
« Je te parie qu'à la même date, l'année prochaine, nous vivons ensemble. »  
Lily scruta son petit ami puis se serra contre lui.  
« Pari tenu ! »


End file.
